


【hpss】酒

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 酒总是能麻痹人的神经，让人变得大胆
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【hpss】酒

**Author's Note:**

> 小风第一次体会到醉酒的状况，半醉半醒之间仓促写就得一篇文，有进行完善

这是一个逃脱不掉的宴会，而酒自然是必须的。

Severus没有坐在一个角落里，反而坐在了靠近中心的位置。他在被灌酒，被身边的一个个同事灌酒。似乎所有人都在致力于把平日冷淡的魔药大师灌醉。

Severus也确实被灌醉了，他的酒量其实不大，但他不会因为喝酒而脸红。 所以，他只是还算正常的坐在那里，被身边的一个个同事劝着酒，并且不反对的喝着。

他不敢站起来，因为，他觉得他站不稳了，他只能控制着自己，在自己坐着的时候，稳着，不摇晃。

他不想逃离这个酒局，不是因为不想，只是他已经不知道，或者说是忘记自己该逃离酒局了。

所以他还在一杯杯喝着。

所有人都发现了，他们的魔药教授，对他们灌酒的顺从，没有任何一丝的反抗，甚至嘴角还一直勾着笑。

他们意识到，他喝醉了。

一个醉了但很安静的，不吵不闹，也不脸红的教授，或许眼神有着略微的迷离。

众人也都不在继续劝他喝酒。

Severus感觉自己被扶到角落的地方休息，甚至是被半抱过去的，可他没有反抗。

除了本能的靠近温暖外，他并不觉得自己能走过去，确实喝的有点多了，他想，等明天，一定要报复回去，让他们尝尝改进的魔药的味道，这样想着，竟然笑了起来。

他伸展着靠在角落里，注意力终于落在了自己的手腕，那里被一个不属于他的手握着。

笑容还没有收回，他转头，看到了一双绿色的眼睛，很美丽。

他的手不自觉的抬了起来，他抚上那个人的眼角，没有被躲闪开，这，是在梦里吧？

“很美的眼睛。” 他把那双眼睛拉进，然后凑了过去，落下一个吻，一个轻轻的吻。 一个吻不过分吧，他想，这真是一个好梦。他移开自己的唇，闭上眼又睁开，他想那人该消失了，可没有，有些疑惑，“你怎么还在？” 

没有等回答，他转过头，端起面前的杯子，喝了小口，这一定是个梦，那双眼睛的主人，怎么会纵容自己去亲吻？对不对？这，是不可能发生的！

在他要喝第二口的时候，他的手腕再次被抓住了。 他转头，看向他，“我觉得你该消失了，Potter。”

他皱着眉，吼道，“你即使在我的梦里，也不能表现得顺从我些么？”

他的瞳孔因为醉酒而有些涣散，他的气息因为生气而有些混乱，他只是盯着对方，怒气满满。

房间里突然安静下来，所有人的目光都转到了这个角落。 他意识到这不是梦，他还在那个酒局里，因为他的突然发火，所有人都看着他，他猛的站起想逃离，却因为醉酒而控制不住自己的身体，他向前摔去，倒在了那个人身上。

脸紧紧的贴在那人的胸口，他感觉到对方的心跳在加速，气息也开始变得混乱，他感觉到了危险，不知从何而来的危险。

所以，他先开口了，“你，你能扶我到卫生间么？我觉得我有些晕，可能不能走过去了。”他还附赠给对方一个大大的微笑。

“当然没问题。”他听到对方这么回答。

他被扶了起来向卫生间走去。

他诧异，因为对方在把他送到门口后依然没有松开手。

他瞪着他，有些困惑，却也被那人带着走了进去，忘记了反抗。

他觉得自己还很清醒，因为他还知道自己叫Severus Snape，而且，他在被那人抵在墙上亲吻时，知道那是Potter。

他没有反抗，醉酒后的身体不听反抗是一回事，自己不想反抗是一回事，更重要的是，那种眼里、心里，甚至呼吸到的气息都只有一个人感觉。

他觉得自己在被占有，被需要，他觉得自己在沉沦，因为酒，也不只是因为酒。

所以，他回应着他的吻，顺从着他的一举一动。

他感觉到身上的衣服被一点点脱掉，快感爬上自己的身体，然后释放。

然后，没有了然后。

他只知道，他被抱着躺在一张床上，身边有着一个温暖的怀抱。

他睡了过去，依偎着身边的人。

第二天醒来，他的第一反应是温暖，第二反应是头疼，然后就只有头疼。

他抬起手按压自己的眉心，却被另一只手阻拦。

他不是一个人躺着，这是他的第一想法，他睁开双眼，试图打量四周。

下一刻，他的眉心被另一只手抚上，而他对上了一双绿色的眼睛。

Severus考虑着自己是否该挣扎一下，尽管，眉心的按压很舒服，但不该是在这种情况下，被自己学生搂在怀里的情况下。

可是他还没来得及挣扎，他的唇便被吻住了，一个柔软的东西探了过来，并且没有任何阻碍的开始与他的舌尖共舞。

他被他压在身下，肌肤与肌肤相贴的感觉让他意识到自己是赤身裸体的躺着，他感觉到一个火热的东西贴着他的大腿。

他想抵抗，可没有用，亲吻让他失去清醒，身体上的压制让他失去力气。

他感觉他的身体、他的脸都在发热，他的气息开始不稳，在被对方放开自己唇后，控制不住的大口呼吸着空气。

这引来了对方的笑，很低沉，经由胸腔的震动传递给他，他闭上了眼。

他感觉到对方的手在自己的身体上慢慢的滑动，他感觉到自己的战栗，但当异物入侵但自己私密的地方时，他知道，这一切都不能再阻止。

他顺从了，甚至说得上是配合。

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

完。


End file.
